


Inevitable

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes/Eric drabbles and double drabbles.</p><p>Eric’s not quite sure when their friends decided they were dating, but he’s going to make Wes fix this misconception. At least he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm just playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the slashthedrabble challenge on LJ prompt bound in 2008.

Eric’s not sure how it happened, but suddenly his name is bound to Wes’. He’s ceased being referred to as Eric. Whenever anyone talks about him they seem to tack Wes’ name in front of his. It’s Wes and Eric this, Wes and Eric that. At first he wrote it off as them being the only members of their ranger team that lived in the past. After all Wes still had a thing for Jen, didn’t he?

It’s when he hears Tommy string their names together in that a tone that completely implies they’re a couple that Eric can’t take it anymore. If Oliver’s noticed something before him, then it’s the morpher’s fault.

“Would you tell all your friends we’re not dating?” Eric demanded as he confronted Wes.

Wes gave him a look full of faux innocence, “We’re not dating?”

“We haven’t dated since prep school and you know it.” 

“According to our friends it’s inevitable,” Wes pointed out.

Eric blinked.

“Inevitable,” Wes tempted as he leaned in and stole a kiss.

Eric touched his lips then smirked, “Okay, as long as Tommy thinks we figured it out before he did.”

Wes laughed as he moved in for another kiss.


	2. A Surprise Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Eric!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the slashthedrabble challenge prompt over in 2009.

Eric stopped and stared. He turned to glare at his boyfriend, “You threw me a surprise ‘over the hill’ party? I’m not…”

“Yes, you are,” Wes contradicted with a smile and a kiss.

The distraction allowed Taylor to sneak a birthday crown on his head. Eric rolled his eyes, “This is Max and Danny’s doing.”

“Is it? Taylor smirked.

“Only they would call me old and want me to wear a childish party hat.”

“It’s a party crown,” Taylor challenged.

“For the birthday boy,” Wes laughed.

Eric glared, “You are so dead when we get home.”

“No, I’m not. You’re going to have fun,” Wes grinned at him, that boyish pleased with him grin that Eric always found irresistible. 

Eric groaned, not wanting to give in, “Stop looking at me like that.”

Wes’ grin widened.

“Stop,” Eric demanded.

Taylor laughed.

“No,” Wes told him before kissing him. That’s when their friends began singing happy birthday. Eric kissed Wes back, trying to ignore the song.

As Eric pulled away he realized he was going to give in and join the party. He gave Wes a calculating look, “What kind of cake did you get me?”

“Your favorite, chocolate with chocolate chip.”


End file.
